


Anjo Negro

by FrerardCake



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Frerard, M/M, Português, frerard em português
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrerardCake/pseuds/FrerardCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank acabou de se mudar pra uma cidade pequena no interior. Chata, com péssima conexão com a internet e úmida, parece o inferno pra qualquer garoto normal da capital, mas o que ele menos esperava era conhecer esses estranhos irmãos: os Way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente postada aqui: http://fanfiction.com.br/historia/220948/Anjo_Negro/

Frank sentou na cama e soltou um breve suspiro. Casa nova, cidade nova e o pior... Escola nova.

–Frankie! Vai ficar tudo bem!- Linda, mãe de Frank, disse aparecendo à porta do quarto do garoto- Você vai fazer novos amigos!- Frank não respondeu, simplesmente continuou lá, deitado, olhando pro teto, rodando o celular na mão como se fosse uma bola.

Pzzzz- O barulho fez Frank pular.

–Fuck...- Ele gemeu entre dentes ao perceber que era apenas seu celular vibrando com uma mensagem.

“Oi... como foi a viagem? Gostando da cidade/casa/escola nova? Miss u”– Frank suspirou de novo. O destinatário lhe era tão familiar quanto o rosto de sua mãe, a mensagem era de Jamia, nada mais e nada menos que a namorada do Frank.

–Eu não queria vim...- Frank disse pro meio do nada- Eu preferia ter ficado! Eu podia estar lá, deitado com ela, assistindo aquele estúpidos filmes sobre vampiros que brilham! MAS NÃO! Eu estou aqui, perdido nessa droga desse fim de mundo esperando o primeiro dia de AULA!!

“Jammy... Esse lugar é uma merda... qeria estar ai c/ vc...” Frank suspirou e enviou a mensagem, minutos depois recebeu “Tmb... curtiu a escola nova?” Frank riu e respondeu “Ainda nem fui :s Minha mãe tah berrando aki, vou mimir :s bjs” Enviou a mensagem, colocou o celular na cabeceira da cama e deitou olhando pro teto branco. Amanhã seria um longo dia.

*

Pi PI PI PI 

Frank acordou gemendo e desligou o despertador, olhou no relógio e suspirou: primeiro dia de aula. Primeiro dia de inferno isso sim.

–Levanta!- Frank escutou sua mãe cantarolar do outro lado da porta.

Frank levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro. Ele se olhou e gemeu ainda mais. O cabelo ainda estava perfeito: bagunçado, do jeitinho que ele gosta, mas seu rosto não ia ter jeito nem com maquiagem hoje.

Depois de um banho rápido, roupas e maquiagem, ele se sentiu quase pronto para ir pra escola, e com sua mochila preta dos Misfits nas costas e fones de ouvido por dentro da camiseta, ele desceu as escadas, torcendo pra não ter que passar pela sua mãe.

–Posso saber por que está vestido assim?- Merda. Frank pensou.

–Escola mama...- Ele disse se encolhendo, sem virar pra ela.

–Hmmm...- Ela murmurou- Bom mesmo... Escuta aqui Frank... Se eu ficar sabendo de QUALQUER COISA que o senhorito aprontou na escola nova, você vai ficar sem computador, tablet, celular e o caralho a quatro por um mês, me entendeu bem?

–Sim mamãe...- Frank disse, arrepios correndo por sua espinha.

–Boa aula meu amor!- Linda disse com uma voz doce e Frank pode ouvir seus passos de volta á cozinha. Esse vai ser um longo dia.

*

–Gee... você acha que essa calça me deixa gordo?- O garoto alto de óculos se olhando no espelho perguntou para o irmão.

–Mikey... Nem querendo você fica gordo...- Gerard respondeu revirando os olhos- palito de dente ambulante...- É claro que ele murmurou a última parte. Seu irmão, complexado do jeito que é, só ficaria pior se ouvisse isso.

–Quando você vai parar de ser tão grosso e virar um garoto normal? Chega de luto, Gee!- Mikey disse abraçando o irmão por trás -Eu sei que a vovó era muito importante pra você... pra mim também... mas ela se foi Gee... bola pra frente...

–Cala a boca- Gerard disse se desvencilhando dos braços dos irmão- Deixa eu ficar de luto porra!

Mikey suspirou. Ele entendia a tristeza do irmão, realmente entendia, mas não entendia como ele podia mantê-la por tanto tempo, já faz mais de um ano que a avó deles, Elena, se foi, e ele ainda usa as mesmas roupas pretas, a mesma maquiagem depressiva e o mesmo humor negro e debochado daquela época.

–Eu não quero namorar um morto vivo...- Mikey sussurrou, alto o bastante para que seu irmão ouvisse.

–Mas namora- Gerard disse chegando perto do irmão e pegando seu rosto entre as mãos- Acostume-se- E lhe deu um selinho rápido- Agora vamos!- Um meio sorriso brincava no canto de seus lábios, e Mikey podia ver seu irmão ainda ali... Em alguma lugar, apenas escondido atrás daquele garoto sarcástico.


	2. Chapter 2

–Classe, hoje temos um aluno novo!- Uma senhora baixinha se dirigiu a frente da sala, deixando Frank parado em frente a sua mesa- Frank... Lero!

–Iero professora... - Ele disse desconfortável, não pelo erro da professora, era um erro comum, mas sim com o olhar fixo de um garoto no fundo da sala, cabelos negros caindo como uma cortina sobre seus olhos.

–Iero- Ela repetiu- Bom, ele veio da capital então vamos mostrar pra ele que não somos apenas um bando de caipiras e somos iguais às crianças da antiga escola dele!

–Espero que não sejam...- Frank murmurou ao sentir seu celular vibrar na sua coxa.

–Como?- A professora, Olga de acordo com o caderno em cima da mesa, perguntou.

–Eu quis dizer... as crianças da minha outra escola eram... Não eram legais- Ele disse por fim, olhando fixamente para o chão.

Um silêncio se apoderou da sala por alguns segundos, mas logo os alunos começaram a conversar e esqueceram aquele garoto envergonhado na frente da sala.

A professora escreveu algo rapidamente no seu diário e assinou o papel, entregando-o de volta com um sorriso terno nos lábios.

–Pode ir se sentar, querido! E bem vindo!

Frank sorriu de volta. Algo nela lembrava Jamia... o sorriso, a cor dos olhos... Alguma coisa, ele só não tinha certeza o que.

Seu celular vibrou novamente enquanto ele se dirigia à única mesa vazia. Ele pegou-o e viu: 7 mensagens... provavelmente eram todas da Jamia. Ele não olhou nenhuma, não era hora pra isso.

*

Gerard olhava fixamente o piercing brilhante e preto em contraste com a pele avermelhada dos lábios daquele que viera a ser Frank, o moicano cuidadosamente arrumado de forma que ele caísse sobre o olho direito, mas ao mesmo tempo o deixasse bem exposto, sua camiseta vermelha listrada com preto, chamando a atenção para alguns furos nas mangas.

–Para de encarar, Gee!- Mikey disse revirando os olhos- Desse jeito eu vou ficar com ciúmes- Mikey fechou a distância entre as cadeiras deles e acariciou a coxa do irmão por baixo da mesa lentamente.

–Mikey... vão pegar a gente...- Gerard sussurrou- Igual da última vez.

–Foda-se- Ele sorriu e lentamente massageou o membro do irmão por cima da calça, fazendo-o mexer desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

O garoto, Frank, veio lentamente na direção deles e sentou-se à mesa vazia a frente deles, o corpo caindo pesadamente na carteira e as mãos correndo nervosamente por dentro da mochila, procurando alguma coisa que simplesmente não encontrava.

–Porra...- Ele gemeu baixinho jogando o corpo pra trás.

–O que foi?- Gerard disse inclinando pra frente um pouco. Frank deu um pulo de susto.

–Eu esqueci a porra do estojo logo no primeiro dia- Ele disse revirando os olhos.

–Quer uma caneta emprestada?- Gerard ofereceu enquanto sentava novamente.

–Hm... quero...-Frank ficou vermelho e Gerard fez apenas um som irreconhecível, procurando por uma caneta no estojo e entregando.

A aula passou normal, Gerard não entendia o que estava na lousa (é por isso que ele está pelo segundo ano consecutivo nas aulas de matemática do primeiro ano), Mikey fazia as lições pro irmão e a professora dormia em cima da mesa.

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN

–Gee... Aula de que agora?- Mikey perguntou para o irmão enquanto jogava as coisas de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila.

–Vaga maninho, não tenho professora de química- Com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios ele enlaçou a cintura do irmão e o puxou mais perto, dando beijo rápido nas costas do seu pescoço e o soltando.

–Pra quem não queria ser pego- Mikey disse rindo e virando para encarar o irmão.

–Eu não queria ser pego com as suas mãos na mina coxa... Agora a história é outra...- Gerard mordeu o lábio inferior e jogou a mochila nas costas- Mas em fim, aula de quem?

–Flávio- Mikey torceu a boca- Sério cara... Aula da Ariadna é foda! Ninguém merece aquela voz de Justin Bieber dele!- Gerard riu.

–Ainda bem que não teve aula com a Sônia... Aquela mulher é o demônio... Trinta mil anos pra falar duas palavras...

–Quer que eu mate aula?- Mikey pergunto apoiando os quadris na mesa e olhando fixamente nos olhos do irmão.

–Se quiser- Gerard disse indo em direção à porta- O banheiro do segundo andar ainda tá quebrado...

*

Frank alternava nervosamente o olhar entre as portas e o papel em sua mão: sala 105-Professor Geovan.

102...103...104...105. A porta estava aberta e dentro podia-se ver um homem baixinho e careca escrevendo alguma coisa no quadro negro na frente da sala.

Frank bateu na porta e sorriu amarelo quando o homem voltou sua atenção á ele.

–Aluno novo né?-Quando ele começou a andar, Frank pode notar uma corcunda saliente e a forma como ele se apoiava nos móveis dedurava sua idade avançada... Talvez avançada de mais para estar lecionando em uma escola.

–Sou...

–É por isso que não sabe que eu dou aulas vagas- O professor pegou o papel das mãos de Frank, assinou, marcou algo em seu diário e o entregou- Pode ir por pátio ou pra cantina ou pra trás da escola... Não sei a sua turma- E voltou a escrever algo no quadro.

Frank parou por um momento e soltou um risinho e foi em direção ao banheiro. Ele devia alguns SMSs para Jamia.


	3. Chapter 3

–Não acredito que estamos fazendo isso de novo!- Mikey disse revirando os olhos e virando na direção do irmão.

Segundo andar, banheiro masculino: quebrado. Havia dois meses mais ou menos que o banheiro não funcionava, e os Way, é claro, se aproveitavam disso “Área livre de supervisão” Como Mikey diz, ou, como Gerard diz “Free Love”.

Gerard sorri, o sorriso cadavérico de sempre... Enigmático, assustador... Fúnebre até.

Mikey enlaçou a cintura do maior e selou seus lábios com vontade, as mãos correndo livremente pelas costas do irmão, que abria o cinto do maior.

–Mikey...- Gerard disse entre beijos, deixando a calça do maior deslizar lentamente pelas coxas. Mikey acariciou os cabelos do menor enquanto o mesmo ajoelhava e tirava a boxer do outro.

–Gee...- Gerard olhou pra cima, olhos reprendedores, fazendo o irmão calar-se.

Gerard umedeceu os lábios e colocou o membro do irmão na boca, conseguindo pequenos suspiros. Ele sorriu e começou a movimentar-se, primeiro devagar, chupando eventualmente e correndo a língua por toda a extensão do maior, depois, mais rápido, Mikey segurando os cabelos do irmão e guiando a cabeça dele pra frente e pra trás. Gerard parou e deslizou os lábios para a coxa do irmão, chupando ali e lambendo, arrancando sorrisos do irmão, suas mãos trabalhando no pênis do maior, pra frente e pra trás, rápido e lento.

–Gee...- Mikey suspirou guiando a cabeça do irmão de volta ao seu membro. Gerard fechou os lábios em volta dele, bem a tempo dele gozar, o líquido enchendo a boca dele e escapando pelas laterais.

Gerard levantou e limpou os cantos da boca com as costas da mão e sorriu para o irmão arfante encostado na parede, seus olhos com o clássico brilho mórbido que adquiria desde a morte da avó.

–Eu vou indo... te vejo no pátio?- Gerard disse, voz monótona e sem emoção, pegando a mochila do chão e a jogando nas costas.

Mikey arregalou os olhos, incrédulo com a forma com a qual o irmão vinha agindo. Ele já havia se acostumado com a frieza que ele passou a tratar assuntos como vida, morte, sexo, escola... Mas essa foi a gota d’água.

–Você não é uma puta!- Ele disse entre dentes- Então pode ficar bem quietinho, paradinho onde está!- Gerard sorriu e rolou os olhos, mandando um beijo para o irmão ao atingir a porta do banheiro- Se você sair por essa porta, estamos terminados!- Ele disse mais uma vez, recebendo apenas um rápido movimento dos ombros do irmão em resposta.

*

Frank terminara de responder as mensagens preocupadas de Jamia. Era incrível o quanto ela se importava com ele, com o bem estar dele... Ele realmente sente falta dela, falta de abraçá-la, levar broncas dela por carregar demais na maquiagem, de sentir o doce perfume dela, beijá-la...

Enquanto ele saia do banheiro, distraído com mais uma mensagem, ele esbarrou em alguém. Esse alguém caiu com um estrondo e o barulho de algo batendo contra a porta dos armários, um gemido e um palavrão.

–Desculpa!- Frank disse desesperando, ajoelhando-se ao lado do garoto de cabelos negro caído no chão com a mão na cabeça.

–Desencana...- Ele disse sorrindo- Frank né?- Frank fez que sim com a cabeça- Gerard- Ele disse estendendo a mão.

–Desculpa, Gerard- Frank disse pegando-a a puxando-o pra cima- Foi sem querer, eu tava mandando mensagens pra minha namorada ai você veio do meio do nada e...

–Calma ai cara!- Gerard disse rindo- Tem problema não...- Ele pegou a mochila do chão e jogou-a nos ombros, enfiando as mãos no bolso dos jeans e começou a andar em direção a porta que levava ao pátio, deixando Frank pra trás.

Frank pensou no que acabara de ocorrer. Ele havia esbarrado em Gerard, se desculpado e o cara nem ligou, simplesmente levantou, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e saiu andando. “É, tem louco pra tudo nesse mundo” ele pensou enquanto seguia na mesma direção em que o garoto havia ido.

*

Mikey deslizou as calças de volta pra cima e soltou um longo suspiro, as mãos apoiadas na parede, uma de cada lado do espelho, enquanto seus olhos corriam pela extensão do espelho sujo e quebrado pregado na parede.

Ele não conseguia acreditar no que o irmão havia feito, ele simplesmente não conseguia! Ele entendia que a perda da avó havia pesado muito na personalidade do irmão, ele entendia que o irmão estava se sentindo vazio, o que ele não entendia era como ele conseguia agir como um zumbi, sem emoções em relação a nada, sem soltar nem um gemido se quer quando eles transavam... Nada, absolutamente nenhuma emoção, era como se ele fosse um robô.

Mikey revirou os olhos e pegou a mochila, jogou-a nos ombros e, depois de lançar um último olhar na direção daquele ser no espelho, ele se dirigiu para fora do banheiro, indo lentamente em direção a cantina, perdido em pensamentos, bons, ruins, a respeito do irmão, da morte da avó e o quanto ele sentia que precisava fazer alguma coisa, pois do jeito que ele estava indo, em breve, Gerard iria voltar a ser aquele garoto de três anos atrás... O garoto que, só via dois futuros: a morte ou a prostituição.

–Cadê o artista da vovó...- Mikey suspirou deslizando a mão direita pelo cabelo- Cadê o meu Gee?


	4. Chapter 4

Seus olhos estavam inundados por desejo e os sons no quart faziam-lhe sentir cada pequena parte de seu corpo, cada nervo e praticamente cada hormônio que tão desesperadamente gritava e lentamente levava o garoto à loucura.  
Tudo que ele conseguia ver era Frank. Frank. Sua boca aperta em um perfeito ‘O’ enquanto tentava desesperadamente puxar o ar que estava ao seu redor. Frank. Cujos olhos verdes estavam fechados e suas bochechas rosadas possuíam um forte tom de vermelho que dominava todo seu corpo. Frank. Cujo peito branco e magro estava totalmente exposto em baixo dele. Frank. Cujos movimentos não tão delicados imploravam por mais. Mais força. Mais velocidade. Mais. Gerard. Mais.  
Quando seus olhos de abriram Gerard percebeu que a cena perfeita não passara de um sonho, ao seu lado, Mikey dormia calmamente em meio aos lençóis brancos e sujos. O quarto era de um silêncio total e o enorme incômodo no meio de suas pernas passava a ficar cada vez mais evidente a medida que seu sono passava.  
Ele acabara de ter um sonho erótico com um garoto que ele mal conheceu. Que ótimo. Ele revirou os olhos e saiu da cama calmamente indo ao banheiro. Ele não se importou de trancar a porta. Se Mikey acordasse melhor, pelo menos ele teria alguém pra conversar o resto da noite.  
Ele sentou em um dos cantos do banheiro e lentamente guiou sua mão ao meio de suas pernas, seus olhos fechados a medida que ele imaginava a mão de seu irmão ali, tocando-o e fezendo-o tremer. Mas não foram essas mão que ficaram em sua mente, e logo ele conseguia apenas imaginas os lábios perfeitos, pequenos e rosados do aluno novo ao seu redor, gemendo e chupando tão perfeitamente que ele não durou muito e logo veio completamente grudento em suas mãos.  
Depois de alguns minutos de apenas aproveitar a sensação pós choque, Gerard puxou sua boxer de volta ao seus quadris e se olhou no espelho: seus lábios estavam cortados com duas mordidas tão profundas que pequenas linhas de sangue escorriam por seu queijo para seu peito e ficavam finas a medida que chegavam ao seu abdômen.  
Ele limpou o queixo rapidamente e deixou a linhas de sangue secarem por si sós e simplesmente voltou ao seu quarto. Mikey ainda dormindo calmamente, inerte em seus sonhos de um jovem apenas no início de sua adolescência.  
Gerard suspirou e sentou do peitoril da janela, olhando fixamente ás estrelas que calmamente brilhavam no céu. Um céu que a muito havia se tornado costumeiro e a razão de todas as suas olheiras e brigas com Mikey. A razão pela qual seus pais havia os deixado morar sozinhos. Pois ninguém queria um zumbi como filho. Não um zumbi. Um vampiro. Um ser que simplesmente não via mais nada na vida além de dor e sofrimento. Um ser morto que tentava levar seu próprio irmão para o mesmo poço de depressão cujo qual já havia sido enterrado muitos anos antes.  
Ele só queria sua avó de volta. Ela entenderia.

 

 

  
Depois de sua costumeiro ritual noturno de duas horas de uma animadora conversa com Jamia via Skype, Frank finalmente deitou-se para uma longa e deliciosa noite de sono, tão merecida depois do dia que tivera na escola. Com todos os olhares estranhos e até aquele garoto, Way, pálido e gótico e tão assustadoramente sedutor e misterioso, com todas aquelas pequenas marcas roxas em seu pescoço que desciam atém sua clavícula e—  
Frank parou e revirou os olhos. Porque raios ele estava pensando nas marcas no pescoço do garoto? Por mais perfeito que o contraste com sua pele perfeita de mármore fosse, Frank simplesmente não lembrava de se quer ter percebido as marcas mais cedo no garoto. Talvez fosse apenas sua imaginação lhe dizendo que era hora de dormir.  
E ele o fez. Uma calma noite com um lindo sonho sobre unicórnios matando Hitler. O normal.

A manhã seguinte foi como de costume. Acordou atrasado e vestiu-se rapidamente e correu pra escola, entrando na sala um segundo antes do sinal tocar, recebendo um olhar de ‘teve sorte’ da professora e indo lentamente ao seu lugar.  
Gerard— pelo menos ele acha que esse é o nome do garoto, ele não tem mais tanta certeza— e Mikey sentados nos mesmos lugares do dia anterior nas mesmas posições e com os mesmos olhares.  
E o dia simplesmente passou tedioso. No almoço ele sentou na mesma mesa que os irmãos Way, porém poucas palavras foram ditas e apenas olhares constrangedores foram trocados pelos irmãos.


End file.
